<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>orgasm by MMMMonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918090">orgasm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMMMonia/pseuds/MMMMonia'>MMMMonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NINE PERCENT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMMMonia/pseuds/MMMMonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>orgasm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00.</p><p>“嗯啊，哈……坤……坤坤……好哥哥……慢，慢一点……”</p><p>被抵在墙上操弄的男人漂亮的不可方物，深色的肉棒在他体内有节奏地进出，只不过，被打开的不是后面的那个小穴，而是他阴茎与后穴之间的部位里的那条小肉缝。</p><p>“好大……坤坤的肉棒好大啊……要把，要把哥哥操坏了啊——”</p><p>这个正被压在墙上干的男人是个双性人，长得特别精致的双性人。</p><p>“嗯啊……呃……坤坤的东西怎么这么硬啊……正正……正正要被坤坤捅穿了……”</p><p>小巧精致的花穴被粗大的肉棒撑的很满，肉棒上遍布的青筋摩挲着敏感的内壁，在快速的顶弄下，被压着干的人又一次达到了高潮。</p><p>“唔……不要……不要这样……”</p><p>身后的男人把他抱到洗手台上，自己则俯下身用嘴含住了那两瓣被大肉棒磨得艳红的花穴，舌头在阴沟上舔弄，热感渐渐聚集起来，花穴里又是一股春水流出，可男人是毫不吝啬地全部咽到了肚子里。</p><p>“呃……慢，慢点……啊——别顶那——呜呜呜，好爽……好爽……坤坤哥哥好棒啊……坤坤哥哥操得正正好爽——唔……好爽……”</p><p>滚烫的精液浇灌着细嫩的花芯，软下去的阴茎被拔出后也带上了里面混着汁水的白浊。</p><p>“坤坤，我爱你。”</p><p>真的，好爱好爱你。</p><p>01.</p><p>朱正廷是七岁来的蔡家，他的父母要飞澳大利亚定居，但考虑他特殊的身体情况，犹豫再三，把他托送在了朱爸爸好朋友蔡父家里，正好蔡爸爸和蔡妈妈是当年给朱妈妈接生的两个重要人物，一个是国内高级私人医院院长，另一个是医学系的博士生，先是他们对于朱正廷的喜爱，外加上他们本就对这个孩子的身体结构有着很大的兴趣，也就把这个孩子养在了自己家里，也顺便给那个小了朱正廷五个月的蔡家孩子蔡徐坤找个玩伴。</p><p>对于蔡徐坤知道朱正廷身子的秘密，那还是因为在他们高一那年，朱正廷两个月发作一起的排卵期，也可以解释为普通女性的经期到了，东西落地的声音以及轻微的呜咽声很好的传到了蔡徐坤耳里，当时的他，立马放下手中的手机，往朱正廷房间冲去，哪怕游戏进度刚好到了开团时期，成败在此一举。</p><p>朱正廷抱着肚子蜷缩在地上，脸色苍白的可怕，豆大的冷汗从额头滑落，消失在发间。</p><p>“正正！”</p><p>冲过去把人抱起来，轻柔的放在床上再细心的为他捻好被子，刚想离开去找自己的手机打电话问问他那个便宜老妈遇到这种情况该怎么办？谁知刚转身就被人拉住了手，那只手很细嫩，同时也很冰凉。</p><p>“不要走好不好？求你不要走。”</p><p>也许是朱正廷脸上的表情着实让他心狠狠地揪了一下，犹豫了几秒钟，遵循自己的本意转过身蹲在床边与他对视，让自己的声音尽量轻柔。</p><p>“正正乖，我去打个电话给我妈，问下她该怎么办，行吗？”</p><p>“其实……其实不用的啦……”</p><p>“你是肚子疼不是脑子坏了！痛成这样还逞什么强？”蔡徐坤显然是被气到了，被他放在心尖上爱护的人却这样不爱惜自己的身子，对，他中意朱正廷，好多年了。</p><p>从他第一次手淫时脑海里想的是朱正廷时开始。</p><p>“噗嗤——其实这种情况每两个月我就会有一次的啦，徐阿姨已经帮我准备好药材了，就放在冰箱旁边的那个蓝色塑料篮里，也都怪我今天糊涂忘记了，所以，坤坤能帮我去熬一碗中药上来吗？”朱正廷笑意盈盈，与前一会儿痛得冷汗之下的那个他判若两人。</p><p>“你一直都是这样的吗？”</p><p>蔡徐坤抿着唇，语气有些生硬，朱正廷那么怕疼的一个人，怎么受得了啊？</p><p>“不是啦，十三岁的时候开始的，一般算好日子吃完药就没事了，就今天糊涂忘了给自己熬药。”</p><p>“那……”</p><p>“你怎么废话这么多呢？赶紧给我去熬药啦！”</p><p>瞧着对方慌慌忙忙跑下楼去的样子，朱正廷不禁觉得好笑，忽的又想起了蔡徐坤刚刚抱着他的时候，健壮的手臂环着他的腰肢，被他抓住手时蔡徐坤手指上的薄茧给他的摩擦感，光是想着，就感觉下面有湿哒哒的趋势，忍不住伸出手，隔着内裤爱抚着自己的阴唇。</p><p>已经记不清这是第几次，在想着蔡徐坤抚摸着这里了。</p><p>“正正，我刚刚給妈打了电话，她说，有些事情要等你愿意时再亲口跟我说。”</p><p>言下之意:cnm快说快说！</p><p>“坤坤，你能过来给我揉揉肚子吗？”</p><p>见蔡徐坤没有动作，朱正廷微蹙起了眉头，配合他本就病态的脸色，让人看了甚是心疼。</p><p>“坤坤……我真的好疼……”</p><p>蔡徐坤一咬牙，坐在了床沿，刚准备要伸手进去给他揉肚子，却是被朱正廷一个用力给扯进了被子里面，两幅带着温度的躯体紧挨在一起，不知名的种子开始发芽。</p><p>“这样行吗？”</p><p>蔡徐坤一只手帮朱正廷揉着肚子，另一只手把朱正廷抱在怀里，两个人躺在一起，朱正廷两只手紧紧环着蔡徐坤，脸埋在蔡徐坤颈窝，贪婪地呼吸着有他味道的空气。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>相对无言，机械的重复着揉肚子的动作，谁都不愿意打破这一份难得的独处时间。</p><p>“坤坤……”</p><p>朱正廷忽然抓住了蔡徐坤的手，带着那只手往下移，果不然在蔡徐坤裤子上碰到了一处凸起。</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“嘘。”</p><p>蔡徐坤想开口解释一些什么，但被朱正廷制止了。</p><p>朱正廷带着那只手往自己的下体探去，他刚洗完澡，一件睡袍要解开也不过是扯一下带子的事情。一只手脱下自己的内裤，另一只手带着蔡徐坤的手指探到了自己那一条私密的小肉缝上，刚刚被自己抚慰过的小阴唇早已是湿哒哒的一片，现在被蔡徐坤的手指触碰到，不可避免地又是一股热潮的流出。</p><p>“你……”</p><p>“帮我摸摸它好不好？”</p><p>尽管心中的疑惑还有很多，但永远不会拒绝朱正延要求的蔡徐坤还是听话地帮他抚慰，听着朱正廷由于舒服过度而发出哼哼唧唧的声音，带着薄茧的手指已经不满足在外部游走，顺着那条小缝挤进去，在小阴蒂上轻轻揉搓。</p><p>“如你所见，我是个双性人……”<br/>“不过我很幸运，我爸爸妈妈没用不要我，反而还很疼爱我，叔叔阿姨也对我很好，我还有一个好弟弟。”</p><p>朱正廷抬起头对上蔡徐坤的眼睛，两张嘴唇靠的很近，只需要其中一个往前探一探，就能碰到。</p><p>“阿姨说我有一个排卵期，但是我不会流血，不过肚子会很痛就是了，之前我都会按时吃药，所以疼痛都在可以忍受的范围内，就今天犯了糊涂……”</p><p>没给他继续往下说的机会，蔡徐坤探头吻住了那张让他窥探已久的红唇，朱正廷那么怕疼的一个人，那些日子，肯定很难受吧……</p><p>“坤……”</p><p>趁着他开口，蔡徐坤把舌头伸进了他的嘴里，没有任何技巧的吻，却扔让朱正廷浑身发软，灵巧的舌头扫过口腔的每一个角落，私处的那只手还在作乱，敏感的身子达到了今天第一次高潮，喷射出来的汁水沾了蔡徐坤满手。</p><p>“正正，你好甜……”</p><p>蔡徐坤解开自己的运动裤裤带，硬的发疼的大东西被掏出来，就要往朱正廷腿间的那条小缝塞去。</p><p>“嗯……坤～哪里不行……”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>蔡徐坤乖乖的把自己的东西给塞回了自己的裤子里，脸上那委屈的小表情让朱正廷忍俊不禁，肚子的剧痛也忘了些许。</p><p>“好啦  坤坤乖，哥哥用手帮你。”</p><p>说的话付诸行动，摸到那根肉棒的位置，手灵巧的扒开蔡徐坤的两条裤子，摸上手的那一刻，比人体温度还要高上一点的肉棒着实烫，烫的朱正廷一个哆嗦，虽然早知道蔡徐坤的尺寸令人羡慕，可摸上手了又是另一种感觉。</p><p>没有带多少技巧的撸动，可也让蔡徐坤爽得头皮发麻，更受不了的是朱正廷那张喋喋不休的小嘴。</p><p>“坤坤年纪这么小，怎么这么大呢唔——”</p><p>被堵住嘴唇的同时，带着薄茧的食指又开始在他的那条小肉缝中摩擦。</p><p>“正正，别停，手弄不出来那就用你的小嘴帮我。”</p><p>不给朱正廷说话的机会，蔡徐坤说完这一段话后又吻了上去，下面的那根手指也加快了按压的频率，刺激的朱正廷差点握不住蔡徐坤的那根东西。</p><p>“你怎么，怎么还没好啊……”</p><p>“难不成正正不喜欢持久的吗？”</p><p>“唔……喜，喜欢……”</p><p>在蔡徐坤的手指下朱正廷到了第二次的高潮，蔡徐坤把手从他那里移开，移到自己这边抓住朱正廷的手，按照自己习惯的节奏撸动，几分钟后，蔡徐坤在朱正廷手里顶了几把，大股白浊喷在了朱正廷手上。</p><p>蔡徐坤在怀里人唇上亲了一口，“宝贝儿自己用纸巾擦一下，我去看看药熬好没有。”</p><p>朱正廷目送着蔡徐坤带上门，手指忍不住在自己的小阴唇上碰了碰，啧，又流水了……</p><p>02.</p><p>“那个……学长！”</p><p>周五最后一节课是体育课，朱正廷对打篮球这种运动不大感冒，一是因为他身体结构，二是因为他讨厌出汗，臭死了。按照惯例，当然是来到整个校园唯一一个没有监控还没有设信号屏蔽的那个小角落里抽烟玩手机。</p><p>“哟呵，小学妹想找哪个学长啊？”旁边一个正抽着烟的男生说。</p><p>来这儿度过漫长无聊时光的当然不止朱正廷一人，他们班的，隔壁班的，高二高一的，这里都有，没有什么争地盘的戏码，倒是王者组队打排位日常上演。</p><p>“那个……朱正廷学长……”</p><p>有人找他？一般来说，找上他的女孩子，要么是给他表白抵情书，要么是让他帮忙把情书递给蔡徐坤。</p><p>“哟呵，廷哥，找你的。”一旁转着打火机刚准备点烟的李希侃用手肘撞了撞他。</p><p>“有屁快放。”朱正廷甚至连头都没抬，除了蔡徐坤之外，其他的什么事情都提不起他的兴趣。</p><p>那个烫着梨花卷的女孩子似乎有点被这个阵势给吓到了，说话也有些磕磕绊绊。</p><p>“能，能不能请你帮我把这个递给蔡，蔡徐坤学长？”</p><p>递上来一封包装精美的信封，不用想，肯定是情书。</p><p>“这什么，情书？”</p><p>装模作样地问了句，得到那女生小幅度的点头之后，直接从李希侃手里抢来打火机，咔嚓，火苗从其中一个小角开始蔓延，烧到最后一点，朱正廷撒手让那团火苗作自由落体运动，落到地上时，酒红色的匡威踩在上边，放开之后，原本包装精美的小信封成了一团黑色的碳质。</p><p>“首先，我家坤坤不谈恋爱。第二，就算谈也看不上你。现在，你是想直接滚还是被我再骂一会儿才滚？”</p><p>“你！”那名小学妹眼眶红红的，看得旁边的王琳凯是一阵心疼。</p><p>“诶哟，廷哥，这么好看的小妹妹，你怎么狠得下心呢？”</p><p>“关老子屁事？”</p><p>女孩转身跑了，留下角落里抽烟打游戏的一群大老爷们在线化身柠檬精。</p><p>“哇，为什么我没有这么好看的小学妹来表白？”<br/>“朱正廷你太过分了，你和蔡徐坤不要就给我啊，我不介意的！”<br/>“是我长得不够帅还是不够有魅力，为什么我到现在还是个单身贵族？”</p><p>“闭嘴吧，再bb下去水晶爆了有的你们鬼哭狼嚎。”朱正廷翻了个白眼，掏出手机看了看时间，也快下课了，便转身朝篮球场去等蔡徐坤回家。</p><p>朱正廷坐在草坪上，旁边放着一支刚买的维他命，他知道蔡徐坤喜欢喝。篮球场上那么多的人，可能被他看进眼里的，只有一个。</p><p>一个三步上篮之后，蔡徐坤对其他人摆了摆手示意自己先下场，三两步就跑到了朱正廷的所在地，一头扎进人家怀里哼哼唧唧。</p><p>“正正～”</p><p>“累不累？”朱正廷从校服裤的口袋里抽出一包纸巾，给蔡徐坤擦着头上的汗。</p><p>“原本很累，可是看到正正就不累了。”</p><p>“傻瓜。喏，专门给你买的。”</p><p>朱正廷从一旁拿过那支维他命递给了蔡徐坤。</p><p>“正正你也喝。”</p><p>朱正廷揉了揉蔡徐坤的头发。</p><p>接过蔡徐坤递来的饮料，毫无忌讳地对着蔡徐坤刚喝过的位置惯了一口，纤长的颈脖，精致的喉结都让蔡徐坤口干舌燥。</p><p>“小色狼，看什么呢？”朱正廷笑着掐了一把他的脸，一举一动都让蔡徐坤沉迷不已。</p><p>“爸妈飞德国去了，要一个月才能回来，所以，今晚上哥哥煮饭还是去外面吃？”</p><p>“今晚啊……蔡徐坤煮饭。”</p><p>见对方又是那一副蔫了吧唧的模样，朱正廷就很想逗逗他，于是凑到他耳边轻声说了句什么，手还顺便在蔡徐坤档上按了几下，接到暗示的蔡徐坤双眸发亮。</p><p>“真的吗？那我们赶紧收拾好书包一放学就马上走！”</p><p>“小色狼。”</p><p>随后的画面就是，下课铃一打响，蔡徐坤就提着两个书包上了朱正廷叫来的滴滴，按照惯例，蔡徐坤干体力活，朱正廷干技术活。</p><p>二十分钟的车程，两人在家附近的超市里下了车，朱正廷被蔡徐坤牵着手，另一只手拿着一根糖葫芦在舔，蔡徐坤一只手牵着朱正廷，一只手在食品挑挑拣拣。</p><p>回到家后，朱正廷推了一把蔡徐坤让他去洗澡，理由是，打了一节课的篮球出了一身汗，臭死了。</p><p>把买来的食材一股脑的塞进冰箱里，思来想去，还是拿起了手机给蔡徐坤发了条消息。</p><p>——洗完澡之后来我房间，门没锁。</p><p>白色衬衫遮住了臀部，里面是真空。</p><p>蔡徐坤坐在朱正廷床上，平日里来到朱正廷房间坐着躺着各种姿势随意变化的蔡徐坤如今却是紧张到连手都不知道往哪儿放，篮球场上的那一句话还清晰着。</p><p>“如果今晚把我的胃伺候好了，哥哥就给你想要的～”</p><p>朱正廷把蔡徐坤推到在床上，整个人就跪在了蔡徐坤身上，以蔡徐坤的角度，能清楚的看到他衣服内部是什么情况，以及，那两瓣一直吸引着他的小阴唇。</p><p>“坤坤，哥哥下面好难受啊～”</p><p>“那哥哥想要什么样的治疗呢？”蔡徐坤喘着粗气，裤裆处早已经鼓起了一个大包。</p><p>“想要坤坤舔舔～还想要坤坤的大肉棒插进来，狠狠地肏它～”</p><p>“今晚就干死你，骚货。”</p><p>蔡徐坤稍微使劲就把朱正廷给拉下来了，狠狠地吻上那张说着浪荡话语的嘴唇，手指在那条小阴沟内狠狠玩弄，可偏不给个痛快。</p><p>蔡徐坤抬起朱正廷的腿，让那条小阴沟暴露在他的眼前，耻毛间挺立的那根性器，不大不小，就跟他的人一样漂亮，相比之下，就感觉自己的那根确实狰狞。</p><p>“啊——坤坤，别——”</p><p>已经来不及阻止，蔡徐坤把头埋在他腿间，舌头灵巧地在两瓣肉瓣上舔弄，此刻之前最过分也就用手摸摸自己的朱正廷哪里受得了这种刺激？不一会儿就在蔡徐坤的舔弄下缴械投降，花穴和阴茎同时喷出的大股液体，前者产生的被蔡徐坤通通咽进了肚子里，后者的在空中做了个平抛运动后全数撒在朱正廷的肚子上。</p><p>高潮过后的身子别样诱人，处处透着粉红。</p><p>“哥哥……可以吗？”</p><p>蔡徐坤把自己的欲望抵在那个小洞口前，那么小的一个洞，能吃得进去吗？</p><p>“你……你轻一点……我还是第一次……”</p><p>蔡徐坤安抚性地吻了一下朱正廷的嘴唇，身下却是狠狠地一个发力，尽数贯穿。</p><p>鲜红的液体伴着盈盈的汁水顺着大腿根流下，打湿了床单。</p><p>“疼啊——呜呜呜——蔡徐坤你都不心疼我……”</p><p>“好正正，别哭了，别哭了，乖……”</p><p>蔡徐坤保持着插入时的姿势没有动，温热的肉壁包裹着他的性器，滚烫的花汁滴落在他的蘑菇头上，爽得头皮发麻。</p><p>“你……你可以动了……”</p><p>几分钟前骚话满天飞，但现在被一根东西插在了体内，那种羞涩感也没来由地被带了出来。</p><p>“哥哥，你害羞的样子好可爱……”</p><p>“闭嘴。”</p><p>蔡徐坤缓慢运动着下体，朱正廷的感觉也从疼痛转变成了酥酥麻麻的快感，不够，还不够，要更快，他还想要更多。</p><p>“唔……坤坤……坤坤……你，你快一点……”</p><p>“正正，这可是你说的，到时候别求我停下。”</p><p>得到允许的蔡徐坤也不再克制自己，给朱正廷摆了一个跪趴的姿势，就大开大合地操弄起来，不一会儿，朱正廷就被猛烈的动作给抽干了力气，上半身趴在床上，就撅着屁股在给蔡徐坤操弄。</p><p>“嗯，哈，坤，坤坤，好坤坤，好哥哥，慢，慢一点好不好……”<br/>“嗯啊，好老公，好哥哥，正正，正正要被哥哥肏坏了，哥哥，哥哥轻点好不好……”<br/>“坤坤怎么这么大啊……好硬……好大啊……正正要爽死了……”</p><p>在朱正廷的骚话连篇中，蔡徐坤是难得的没有接话，专心地控制着自己动作的频率，整根抽出，然后再狠狠地整根没入，每完成一次，就得到朱正廷变了调的尖叫一次，三两下过后，朱正廷的花穴喷出了一股热流，前段也颤抖着射出了一股阴精。</p><p>“正正，你的水好多啊。”</p><p>蔡徐坤换回了九浅一深的频率，两人的交合处不可避免地磨出了水声，蔡徐坤抓着朱正廷的手，带着他摸着两人的交合处，只不过他还真没想到，朱正廷把两根手指放在了他自己的阴蒂上揉捏着。</p><p>“闭……闭嘴……嗯啊！”</p><p>滚烫的精液浇灌在花心内部，烫的朱正廷眼眶发红。</p><p>“正正~”<br/>“正正，我好爱你，真的，好爱你~”</p><p>“傻坤坤。”<br/>“我饿了，赶紧去给我煮饭！”</p><p>“得嘞。”</p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p>蔡徐坤坐在床沿喘着粗气，粗壮的性器被跪在腿间的人含在嘴里，不安分的小手揉弄着两个囊袋，不算娴熟的口活还是让他爽得头皮发麻。</p><p>毕竟，那是自己从七岁就开始觊觎的人。</p><p>朱正廷含着他的肉棒，努力往嘴里送，看毛片儿也多少学了点技巧，舌头在经过顶端时会在小洞上转几个圈圈，牙齿在需要的时候磕磕粗壮的柱身。</p><p>“正正，好舍不得你……”</p><p>蔡徐坤按着朱正廷的头，强势做了几个深喉之后射在了他嘴里，把人抱起来放在自己腿上，抽过一旁的纸巾细细地给他擦着脸上的东西。</p><p>“就去新西兰玩几天嘛，又不是不回来……”朱正廷找了个舒服的姿势，躺在蔡徐坤怀里玩自己的手指。</p><p>“要等那么久……”</p><p>蔡徐坤把头埋在朱正廷肩窝上，不要脸地在撒娇。</p><p>“我去看我父母，就七天，七天而已！”朱正廷翻了个白眼，果然，男人就不能给过多的甜头，不然尾巴肯定翘上天。</p><p>“可是我会想你啊～”</p><p>“蔡徐坤你别得寸进尺！”</p><p>“听哥哥的……”</p><p>小狮子委屈巴巴地坐在床上看着朱正廷收拾行李，松垮垮的上衣随着他的动作时不时地撩起或滑落，露出香肩或者是细腰，还有那双大长腿，昨天还被迫缠着自己的腰，被压在自己房间的落地窗前顶弄，软软的嗓音爱叫他“坤坤”，粉嫩的舌头爱在他的喉结上游走，细嫩的小手会握着他的肉棒上下撸动。</p><p> </p><p>这个世界上最痛苦的不是爱而不得，而是你爱的人就在你眼前不断地撩你，可你却不可以动他！</p><p>“坤坤，你有看见……”</p><p>朱正廷正愁找不着东西，转过头去想问下蔡徐坤有没有看见，谁知一转头，对上的就是蔡徐坤紧盯着他的目光，以及……</p><p>那只正在自慰的手。</p><p>蔡徐坤目光紧锁着朱正廷，手握着自己的肉棒上下撸动，不断喘着的粗气落在朱正廷耳中，羞得要死。</p><p>“蔡徐坤！”</p><p>“怎么了宝贝儿？”还有心思勾出一抹坏笑。</p><p>“啧。”</p><p>朱正廷起了坏心思。</p><p>“坤坤是想要插进哥哥的小肉穴吗？”</p><p>朱正廷面对着蔡徐坤坐在地上，稍使点劲就脱下了自己的牛仔裤，手指徘徊在内裤的边缘却迟迟没有脱下，在蔡徐坤越发炽热的目光下把手伸进了内裤里边，手指熟练的找到小肉缝，用自己最喜欢的频率按压着阴蒂，抑制不住的呻吟在密闭的房间内回荡。</p><p>“嗯啊……呃……啊……”</p><p>“哥哥，你知不知道你这样会有什么下场？”</p><p>“嗯啊……哈……不知道……但是，但是哥哥想要坤坤的大肉棒……”</p><p>“哥哥想要坤坤的大肉棒来干什么？”蔡徐坤加快了撸动的速度，但远没有想要射的意思。</p><p>“坤坤，坤坤想干什么，就，就干什么……嗯啊……”</p><p>“那哥哥想不想要坤坤的大肉棒插进哥哥的小穴里，然后把哥哥狠狠地操弄，操刀哥哥两腿发软，操到哥哥下不来床？”</p><p>“嗯啊，想……想要坤坤把哥哥操到下不来床……想要坤坤把他的东西射在哥哥的小肉穴里……嗯啊……还，还要坤坤的亲亲……”</p><p>哥哥太撩人怎么办？当然是上去直接干。</p><p>蔡徐坤走过去把人抱起来，放到床上后给朱正廷摆好姿势，把自己的东西对准那张流着水的小嘴，整根末入，昨夜刚被开拓过的小穴现在还松软，适应能力也强，待双方刚插入那时的快感过后，蔡徐坤就毫不留情地大开大合得操弄起来。</p><p>“啊啊啊——你妈的蔡徐坤你慢点！”</p><p>做爱时期内的一切话语，都可以看作是在调情。</p><p>“可是要是我慢下来了，怎么能干到哥哥下不来床呢？”</p><p>囊袋拍打着臀瓣，交合处的水声听的人面赤耳红，朱正廷高潮过后的身子软绵无力，整个人几乎是趴在了床上，就撅着屁股在那儿让蔡徐坤操弄。</p><p>“你怎么，怎么还不射……”</p><p>朱正廷被顶弄得往前移，眼看着就快要脱离蔡徐坤的控制范围了蔡徐坤马上会把他往后扯，一扯近蔡徐坤免不了又是整根没入。</p><p>“我要多久才一次哥哥你不是最清楚的吗？”<br/>“当然，要是哥哥夹紧一点，说不定就把坤坤吸出来了。”</p><p>“那，那哥哥试试。”</p><p>说完，朱正廷就收缩了一下下体的肌肉，顿时，温热的肉壁就把蔡徐坤的肉棒给吸得更紧了，体液顺着柱身流出体外，打湿了两个人交缠在一起的耻毛和身下的床单。</p><p>“嘶——”蔡徐坤差点就被榨了出来，不过关键时刻还是得忍住。</p><p>“宝贝儿，你吸得真紧。”</p><p>蔡徐坤又开始了新一轮的浅浅抽擦，朱正廷咿咿呀呀的喘息听得蔡徐坤只想把人干死在身下。</p><p>“蔡徐坤你能不能闭嘴，啊，嗯哼，哈……”</p><p>“听哥哥的。”</p><p>蔡徐坤当真听话地闭上了嘴，只不过下身的频率从九浅一深变成了整根没入再整根抽出。</p><p>“嗯啊，坤坤轻点好不好……”<br/>“哥哥疼……”<br/>“坤坤哥哥，放过正正好不好，坤坤哥哥太大了，正正受不了了……”<br/>“坤坤你是不是不喜欢正正了，你都不疼正正了……”</p><p>“怎么会，坤坤最爱正正了，怎么会不喜欢正正呢？”</p><p>“那你都不轻一点，就会欺负正正……”</p><p>“那正正想要哥哥怎么做呢？”</p><p>“正正想要哥哥把东西射在正正身体里，然后让正正怀上哥哥的孩子，然后，然后，啊啊啊……”</p><p>朱正廷尖着嗓子达到了高潮，春水从穴中喷出，肉壁急剧收缩，蔡徐坤狠狠地做了几次进出之后，一大股精液尽数留在了朱正廷体内，烫人的热度硬是把朱正廷本因欢爱而涨红的眼眶又给烫红了几分。</p><p>“呼，哥哥，你好美。”</p><p>“要是不美怎么能让你这个小崽子记这么多年？”</p><p>“我喜欢的是哥哥，跟哥哥美不美没关系。”蔡徐坤把头埋在朱正廷肩窝里蹭了又蹭，换个词来说，就是在撒娇。</p><p>“就你嘴甜。”</p><p>“哥哥的嘴更甜。”</p><p>说完蔡徐坤就侧过头去寻着朱正廷索吻。</p><p>“小流氓。”</p><p>朱正廷偏过头，接过蔡徐坤的吻。</p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p>最终，朱正廷还是去了新西兰，今天景点明天牧场，日子滋润得不要不要的，一个人爽的同时，这可是苦了远在国内的蔡徐坤。</p><p>“坤坤~你看你看，这只奶牛超可爱的！”</p><p>不同的半球不同的季度，新西兰现在是夏天，朱正廷穿着他最喜欢的GUCCI在某个家庭牧场里，在一群奶牛绵羊面前玩得不亦乐乎。</p><p>朱正廷不喜欢太紧的衣服，一般买衣服裤子这类东西都喜欢买大两码，也就导致了视频通话时屏幕上的那个人间仙子由于蹦得太欢而香肩外露，标准的仙子式甜笑让蔡徐坤心痒难耐。</p><p>好看，想肏。</p><p>“嗯……没你可爱。”</p><p>“我不可爱！廷哥这么man！”炸毛的小兔子鼓着腮帮子。</p><p>“好，正正由man又有型，行没？”</p><p>“哼，这还差不多。”</p><p>蔡徐坤调整了一下坐姿，整个人直接躺在了沙发上，父母日常不在家，仙子哥哥去了新西兰，徒留蔡蔡一人在家独守空房，蔡蔡又要委屈了，怎么办……</p><p>“正正~坤坤好想你~你什么时候回来嘛~”</p><p>“这才第三天诶！再过几天我daddy 妈咪解决了这边的工作就跟他们一起回去辣~”</p><p>“那还要多久嘛……”</p><p>“四天以上，所以，要委屈一下我的小狮子咯。”</p><p>“为什么还要这么久……想你，想你，好想你。”</p><p>“是想我还是想肏我？”朱正廷对着镜头挑了下眉毛，不知道是有意无意，还伸出舌头舔了一下上嘴唇，赤裸裸的诱惑。</p><p>“信不信我现在就飞去新西兰肏你？”</p><p>“不信。”</p><p>“哦吼？为什么？”</p><p>“因为你不敢。”</p><p>“宝宝~”</p><p>要是条件允许，蔡徐坤一定会选择直接钻进朱正廷怀里哼哼唧唧一顿再说。</p><p>“哼！不聊了，我要去跟我的小奶牛耍了，拜拜~”</p><p>“正正~要亲亲~”</p><p>朱正廷对着镜头翻了个白眼，“略略略，不给。”</p><p>嘴上是这么说着，可蔡徐坤分明看到了视频挂掉前的那一声“mua”，可怜小蔡，才十七岁就笑成了一个傻子。</p><p>朱正廷解决完晚饭后又跟父母在街上逛了一会儿，回到房间锁好门，照北京时间来说，现在是9:16。</p><p>视频通话邀请。<br/>接通。</p><p>“正正~~”</p><p>完全不理会那边传来的声音，朱正廷把手机放在一个能够拍到整张床的地方，“坤，你现在用的是手机还是平板？”</p><p>“平板，怎么了？”</p><p>“没事。”</p><p>在蔡徐坤的认知里，朱正廷这个样子，多半是有事，而且还不是什么小事，更有可能是坏事！</p><p>朱正廷坐在床上，在一旁的床头柜里翻出了一大堆东西，靠着超大屏幕的平板，蔡徐坤清楚的看到了那些东西的形状。</p><p>按摩棒，跳蛋，乳夹，仿真阳具……</p><p>屏幕上的朱正廷，正歪着头玩着那个按摩棒，似乎是在研究怎么用，一边看着说明书一边在按摩棒的握把上扭扭按按。</p><p>被心心念念的仙子哥哥对着屏幕扔了个诱惑无比的眼神，就开始脱衣服，上衣被一点点地撩起，排列的当的腹肌，精瘦的腰肢，再到白嫩的胸膛，两颗粉嫩的小乳头。</p><p>接下来是裤子，朱正廷今天穿着的还是标配的破洞紧身裤，私密的部位还被黑色的内裤包着，现在能看到的只有那双白嫩修长的腿。</p><p>“坤坤~”</p><p>朱正廷脱下内裤，手指在两瓣小阴唇间的缝隙内摸了好一会儿，感觉有湿意了，便拿过放在一旁的按摩棒，摸索着调了一个档，就抵在了自己的阴蒂上。</p><p>高速震动的频率带来的是浑身抽搐的快感，不自觉得呜咽出生，躺倒在床上，阴部正好对着手机所在方位。</p><p>蔡徐坤把视频通话投屏在了电视屏幕上，他刚锁了门，而且房间用的是上好的隔音材料，他也不怕外面会听到什么不该听到的声音。</p><p>极高的分辨率清楚地映出了那粉红色的小肉穴是如何在快感的刺激下骚的喷水，朱正廷不知道是不是不小心换了个档，那根电动自慰棒又换了个频率，狠狠地折磨着那片小阴唇，朱正廷的叫声从像猫咪一样的呜咽成了毫无顾忌地喊叫。</p><p>“额啊……坤坤……坤坤……坤坤你在哪……”<br/>“呃……坤坤……坤坤慢点儿……”<br/>“坤坤好厉害啊……嗯……坤坤……哥哥好爽……”</p><p>蔡徐坤喘着粗气，幻想着他把自己的东西插进朱正廷的小穴里，然后从浅浅的抽插变成大开大合地操弄，幻想着那些从朱正廷小穴中流出来的汁水打湿了他的手，然后他把这些东西抹在朱正廷身上，自己俯下身去，把这些甜美的汁水一点一点地舔进自己的肚子里……</p><p>“正正……正正……”<br/>“正正你怎么可以这么骚……”</p><p>“唔……正正不骚……一点也不骚……”</p><p>朱正廷握着按摩棒，颤着双手又换了一个档次，疯狂的震动以及轻微的撞击感，伴随着前端射出的阴精和小穴喷出的春水，高潮过后的朱正廷还是那一副软绵绵地提不起力气的样子，一旁的震动棒还没来得及关，嗡嗡嗡的声音有些吵耳。</p><p>蔡徐坤擦干净手上的精液，沙哑着嗓子开口道，“宝宝，我想看你玩跳蛋。”</p><p>“好……”</p><p>朱正廷爬起来，抓起那一个大号的粉色跳蛋，想往下边的那个小洞塞进去，不知道是手抖还是下面真的紧，怎么塞都塞不进去。</p><p>“呜……坤坤……塞不进去……”</p><p>“你沾一点润滑油试试。”</p><p>得到指令的朱正廷跪趴在床上，挤出一点润滑油抹在跳蛋上，一只手往下体摸索着小洞，张大双腿用手指在小洞内做了几个进出之后，就把跳蛋给塞到了里边。拿过一旁的遥控器，开了最大档。</p><p>椭圆形的小东西在阴道里变着花样震动，朱正延两只手本能反应紧紧地抓着床单，快感绻席全身，每一个细胞都叫嚣着想要高潮。</p><p>朱正廷浑身颤抖着，在体内作乱的小东西还在继续，呻吟声借助电磁波传达到蔡徐坤耳中，挠人心思的喊叫让蔡徐坤欲火又旺盛了几分。</p><p>“坤坤哥哥，正正好想你……”</p><p>欲火的驱使下倒是把白日里嘴硬不肯说出来的想念说了个遍，手控制不住地往下摸去抚上挺立的阴茎，上下套弄着以达增加快感的目的。</p><p>“坤坤～你不在我好无聊……”</p><p>蔡徐坤见他这副模样，兴奋之余更有些心疼，虽说这些年来这样分隔两地的情况不少，但那层纸窗没戳破之前与现在的关系相比起来，这份想念与不舍还是变了个味。</p><p>“正正乖……来，把另一只手放在你的阴蒂上，对，就是这样，想象着是坤坤在摸他，坤坤在舔它……”</p><p>“唔……是坤坤在摸它……坤坤好厉害啊……”<br/>“坤坤舔得正正好舒服好爽……”<br/>“正正好喜欢坤坤……”</p><p>“坤坤也好喜欢正正。”</p><p>朱正廷的身体很敏感，也就导致了刺激一下那条甬道就能高潮，跳蛋的疯狂震动，阴蒂的刺激，阴茎的快感以及蔡徐坤不留余力的言语刺激，朱正廷又一次尖叫着到了高潮。</p><p>把那个椭圆形的小东西从里边扣出来放在一旁，因为情潮而红透的洞口一张一合地还在吐着水，快感过后，朱正廷才想起，他似乎忘了还有蔡徐坤在。</p><p>“坤坤……我好想你的大肉棒啊……这些小道具都没有坤坤弄得舒服……”</p><p>朱正廷把手机拿过来对着自己的脸，眼神迷离，红唇微张，看得蔡徐坤加了把手上的速度。</p><p>“那坤坤就给正正看一下坤坤的大家伙好不好？”</p><p>蔡徐坤把平板转了个角度，待前置摄像头聚焦过后，留给朱正廷看到的就只有那根让他又爱又怕的大家伙以及蔡徐坤那只在安慰自己得手。</p><p>“坤坤好大啊……”</p><p>朱正廷没拿着手机的那只手伸到了下方，爱抚着自己的阴唇，又有水流出来了……</p><p>其实朱正廷经常会感慨自己下边不争气儿，只要稍微想到跟蔡徐坤做过的那档子事儿，下边就会湿，哪怕是平时上着课。</p><p>“正正……正正……宝宝……”</p><p>嘴里一直念着朱正廷的名字，加快速度撸了两把，大股白浊就撒在了地上。</p><p>发泄过后的蔡徐坤把平板摆好，面不改色地把自己的东西塞回裤子里就继续跟朱正廷互诉衷肠。</p><p>“正正～”</p><p>“坤坤～”</p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p>高三狗的日子无非就是卷子卷子卷子，语数英物化生的灰色复印卷散发着一股难闻的气味，做完了就改，改完了就讲，讲完了再做新的，恶性循环。</p><p>作为已经拿到国外某所大学录取通知书并且以后准备出国读的两个人，平日里的浪荡显得与那个埋头苦读的班级格格不入。</p><p>现在是班内小测，考英语。</p><p>朱正廷最烦的科目就是英语，没有之一，虽然他英语讲的好，但并不代表他会做卷子上的那些题，就像中文是你的母语，可面对着那些什么说明文议论文文言文，你还是一个子也看不懂。</p><p>没事做怎么办？当然是调戏同桌了！</p><p>朱正廷侧着头趴在桌子上，安安静静地欣赏着蔡徐坤的侧脸，啧，他的男人怎么可以这么好看呢？</p><p>不知怎么的昨天晚上他俩在宿舍内翻云覆雨的画面涌上了眼前，用牙齿死开避孕套包装的样子别样性感，火热的性器抵在他阴沟前的感觉使他浑身颤栗，带有薄茧的手掌抚过他的肌肤，带来令人浑身发麻的电流。</p><p>一股热意往下身涌去，有水流出的感觉别样清晰。</p><p>认真写着试卷的蔡徐坤落在他眼里怎么看怎么性感，朱正廷喜欢恶趣味，特别是当这些恶趣味可以发生在蔡徐坤身上的时候。</p><p>他们的位置在全班最角落，朱正廷左边是关上了的后门，蔡徐坤右边的过道被隔壁桌同学高高的书本給挡住了，所以说，根本没有人可以看得到他们的情况。</p><p>朱正廷把手放在蔡徐坤的腰上，蔡徐坤被朱正廷感受到的那一刹的颤栗让他满意地勾起了嘴角。</p><p>收脚蓝色运动裤很宽松，朱正廷扯开那条碍事的裤带，把手伸进了蔡徐坤的裤子里面，隔着内裤在鼓起的那一包中来回揉搓。</p><p>跟蔡徐坤翻云覆雨来来去去那么多次，怎么样能让蔡徐坤舒服他很清楚，没几下就感受到了那里有抬头的趋势。</p><p>“你知不知道你这是在玩火？”</p><p>蔡徐坤凑到朱正廷耳边，咬着他的耳朵轻声威胁道。</p><p>“知道啊，不过，你现在又能把我怎么样呢？”用气声说完，朱正廷还好心情地往蔡徐坤耳朵里吹了口气，手上的动作愈发放肆。</p><p>“别隔着内裤，掏出来弄。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>朱正廷一向是听话的，既然蔡徐坤这样要求，他也乐意。</p><p>手伸进内裤里边，握住了那根尺寸与年龄不符的大家伙，不过，肌肉嘛，不锻炼一下也强壮不来。</p><p>虽然说两人畸形的暧昧关系发生了也不过半年，但朱正廷却是被蔡徐坤调教得很好，口活蔡徐坤没舍得让他做，朱正廷平日里不想做蔡徐坤也不为难他，客观条件驱使下，朱正廷手上的功夫令蔡徐坤别样满意。</p><p>从顶端开始揉弄，每一个地方都不放过，烫手的热度以及暴起的青筋，朱正廷变着花样套弄，蔡徐坤刚开始还能强制自己继续写卷子，越往后越受不了，最后干脆放下笔全身心投入地享受朱正廷的服务。</p><p>寒假那会儿朱正廷在新西兰和他做了个phone sex，过了几天接到朱正廷的航班信息后，卡着点到了机场，用尽毕生虚伪把朱爸爸朱妈妈的马屁拍好了之后，马上就拖着朱正廷跑到附近的酒店开了个房，把人摁在那张超大床上用尽各种姿势从下午做到晚上，前面的小穴受不了了就改用后面的，反正最后的结果就是朱正廷嗓子喊哑了，蔡徐坤快被榨干了，一直到年初五，朱正廷都没准蔡徐坤碰他一下，别说脱衣服，牵个手要抱抱都不准，那段时间，蔡徐坤又回到了幻想着朱正廷的身体然后自己的右手陪着自己度过漫漫长夜的日子。</p><p>朱正廷手上的动作时快时慢，蔡徐坤的喘息声也越来越重，感受到手里那根东西的变化，朱正廷加快了速度，几下过后，蔡徐坤就把东西尽数射在了裤子里，沾了朱正廷一手。</p><p>朱正廷把蔡徐坤的东西给他塞回内裤里，手抽出来，满手的白浊没有马上擦，而是笑意盈盈的对上蔡徐坤的视线，手掌凑到嘴巴前边，伸出舌头把手上的东西全都舔进了嘴里。</p><p>蔡徐坤看了眼挂在墙上的时钟，距离考试结束还有半小时，够了。</p><p>“宝宝，凳子往我这边挪一点。”</p><p>最后一排的活动空间足够大，两人靠的极近。</p><p>蔡徐坤学着朱正廷刚刚到步骤，手伸进朱正廷的裤子里边，手指隔着内裤玩弄着那条小缝，那里早在他伸手进去之前就是湿哒哒的一片了。</p><p>手指隔着湿了的内裤酥麻感并不明显，朱正廷手伸进自己的裤子里，牵引着蔡徐坤的手滑进了内裤里边。</p><p>“老公～用你的手指插到正正高潮好不好？”</p><p>啧。</p><p>“我什么时候拒绝过你？嗯？”</p><p>顺着朱正廷的意思，蔡徐坤的手开始了它的作妖。</p><p>不得不说，蔡徐坤很懂得如何去取悦朱正廷，他知道朱正廷身上每一处敏感点，懂得如何才能让朱正廷迅速进入状态，达到高潮。</p><p>这一切都建立在他了解朱正廷甚于了解自己的基础上。</p><p>朱正廷紧咬着下唇，不让一丝异样的声音益处，生怕被旁人听到。</p><p>蔡徐坤带着薄茧的指腹逗弄着粉嫩的阴穴，比体温略高一点的小洞内部紧紧地吸着他的手指，有水从中流出湿了满手，食指和中指在小洞中模仿着性器抽擦的动作，小幅度的摆动没让水声传得太远，朱正廷把腿支在椅子上，方便了蔡徐坤手指的进出。</p><p>“坤~坤坤……”</p><p>朱正廷紧紧抓着蔡徐坤的衣服，牙关咬得更紧了，蔡徐坤加快了手指进出的速度，在坐满了人的教室里大大增强了刺激感，没几下，朱正廷下边的嫩穴里喷出了大股淫水，达到了一次无声的高潮。</p><p>灭顶的快感过后是熟悉的全身无力感，朱正廷整个人都软软地靠在了蔡徐坤身上，蓝色的运动裤湿意弥漫，不用看也知道湿了一大片，还好考完这场就放学了，挑个人少的路走还是行的。</p><p>“坤坤……”</p><p>预示着考试结束 的下课铃准时响起，朱正廷把试卷传给前面的那个女生，“拜托帮我收一下啦，我头有点晕。”</p><p>那个女孩子见他脸上有着不自然的红晕，以为他是发烧了，好心地说了几句让他注意一下之类的话，就帮忙把试卷给收了。</p><p>“宝宝，你跟她对视了好久！”</p><p>蔡徐坤捏着朱正廷的脸，浑身散发着怨妇的气场，占有欲一览无余。</p><p>“我整个人都给你了你能不能大方一点儿？”</p><p>“可是对除了正正以外的人我都大方不起来……”</p><p>“这样不行哦，坤坤要学会分享。”</p><p>“可是我不想和别人分享我最喜欢的正正。”</p><p>“好吧，正正是坤坤的，谁也抢不走。”</p><p>宛若在跟三岁半的小孩子的智障对话，可喜欢一个人就是这样，你会忍不住的朝他撒娇，跟他闹脾气，可也能宠着他，有些时候喜欢对方甚于喜欢自己。</p><p>好不容易等其他人都走光了，朱正廷才扭扭捏捏地拿出放在书包里边的长袖校服给系在腰上，好遮住校服裤上的一片泥泞。</p><p>“宝宝，我们现在是回宿舍还是逃学回家？”</p><p>蔡徐坤把两人的东西都收拾进自己的书包里，好心情地在朱正廷软软的小栗毛上揉了两把。</p><p>“回家吧，不想在学校呆着。”</p><p>“好，我去请假。”</p><p>班主任对他俩这种情况早见怪不怪了，原因也没问，请假条上大名一签剩下的就给蔡徐坤自由发挥。</p><p> </p><p>06.</p><p>刚进家门，蔡徐坤就已经克制不住自己把朱正廷摁在门上亲了一顿，灵活的舌头没几下就把朱正廷给弄软了腿，诱人的呻吟从口中溢出，伴随着亲吻所带出的水声。</p><p>“宝宝，我爸今天晚上有一个需要亲自主刀的大手术，我妈今天晚上要出席一个学术研究报告，换句话说，他们今晚应该都不回来，再换句话说，我想在客厅中把你干到高潮，干到你喊我老公，干到你的小穴合都合不上，干到它被我插两下就会流出一大滩水，好不好？”</p><p>“唔……不……”</p><p>拒绝的话还没来得及说出口，就被蔡徐坤的吻堵在了喉间。</p><p>朱正廷被亲吻着，亲吻到双腿再也没有力气来支撑他站着，被蔡徐坤紧紧地拥在了怀里。</p><p>校服裤要扯下其实很容易，被黑色内裤包裹着的私密地带令蔡徐坤几度沉迷，他把朱正廷抱到沙发上，扯下他的内裤，然后用嘴唇去同那两片阴唇接吻。</p><p>“唔……坤坤……别舔……脏……”</p><p>朱正廷想夹紧双腿来组织蔡徐坤的动作，无奈力气根本比不上蔡徐坤禁锢着他双腿的两条手臂。</p><p>蔡徐坤伸出舌头，舔弄着阴蒂下方的嫩肉，半个小时前这里刚在他手指的逗弄下喷出了大股汁水，被他手指进出过的小洞还在微张，流出来的液体散发着一股甜腥喂，不算好闻，却令他爱不释手。</p><p>舌头模仿着性器的进出，玩弄着那一个因为被他舔弄而兴奋的小洞口，朱正廷压抑的叫声就像还未睡醒的小猫咪，很磨人。</p><p>蔡徐坤偏过头，亲吻着朱正廷的大腿根部，朱正廷对护肤这件事情很看重，所以他的皮肤非常好，又滑又嫩，蔡徐坤在那儿吸出了一个又一个的吻痕，每弄出一个，朱正廷的小穴里边就流出一股水，没几下就在沙发上弄出了一滩水泽。</p><p>看，他这么敏感的身体，都是我调教出来的。</p><p>朱正廷弓着身子，被这酥酥麻麻的感觉弄得快感云集，他紧紧抓着沙发上的抱枕，忍不住求饶。</p><p>“唔，哥哥，好哥哥，放过我好不好？嗯啊……”</p><p>“宝贝……宝贝你好甜……”</p><p>朱正廷被强烈的快感袭击得无所适从，他想逃离，却又想沉沦，在他的矛盾之中，蔡徐坤加快了自己的速度，朱正廷的前端和阴茎同时喷出了各自的东西，蔡徐坤把所捕捉到的甜腥咽下，继而趴到朱正廷身上与他接吻。</p><p>“去……去卧室……被叔叔阿姨觉察到就不好了……”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>蔡徐坤在他唇上落下一吻，接下来，抱他上楼的也显得异常匆忙。</p><p>“宝贝，帮我脱衣服。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>朱正廷抬起自己那双被弄得没有力气的双手，给蔡徐坤一颗颗地解着扣子。他们学校的校服是灰蓝色的衬衫，要解开也很容易。</p><p>两人配合着动手，坦诚相见也不过一会儿的事情，蔡徐坤牵引着朱正廷的手放在自己的巨物上，朱正廷会意地在上边抚摸，在教室里射出来的白斑还站在上面，朱正廷把手伸进他的内裤里，回忆着蔡徐坤最喜欢的频率给那根蠢蠢欲动的大家伙安慰。</p><p>“老公~老公你好大啊……”</p><p>“那正正喜欢它吗？”</p><p>“喜欢，喜欢极了……”</p><p>“那正正自己坐上来动好不好？”</p><p>蔡徐坤躺在床上，大家伙直挺挺地站在空气中，朱正廷魔怔私地在上边舔了舔，接着便跨坐在了蔡徐坤两侧，扶着那根大东西对准自己的小穴，一点一点地往下坐。</p><p>明明已经干过很多次，可每次被肉刃破入内部时，还是会忍不住地感到害怕。</p><p>“宝宝，你好紧……”</p><p>“因为它想紧紧地抱着坤坤的大宝贝啊……”</p><p>朱正廷双手支着蔡徐坤的胸膛，开始了缓慢的上下运作。</p><p>“坤……坤坤……你看好了……正正下面的小穴只给坤坤一个人用过，也只有坤坤能用，别人都不可以……”</p><p>“那正正也看好了，老公的东西也只插正正一个人，只把正正一个人插到高潮，老公的东西只会射在正正的身体里，别人都不行。”</p><p>“那，那坤坤喜不喜欢正正？”</p><p>“喜欢，喜欢极了。”</p><p>明明是说过无数次的话，可他们还是喜欢一次又一次的将这段对话重复，仿佛安全感极度缺失的人，一次又一次地清数自己所拥有的东西来给自己安全感。</p><p>两人这一做又是翻云覆雨一个下午，蔡徐坤把朱正廷的身子清理干净后给抱到了自己的房间，细心地盖好被子开好空调。</p><p>回到朱正廷的房间里把床单之类的换了，把散落一地的衣服收拾干净了扔进洗衣机里，下到一楼厨房翻了翻冰箱，给朱正廷煮了碗瘦肉粥。</p><p>“坤坤……”</p><p>睁开眼的第一件事是习惯性地叫一声爱人的名字，朱正廷在被子里拱了拱，缩进了旁边那个同样浑身赤裸的人怀里。</p><p>“醒了？”</p><p>那人搂着他的腰身在他眼睛上落下一吻。</p><p>“嗯，我饿了。”</p><p>“我给你煮了粥，你先起床，然后我们下去吃东西，好吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>怀里人应了一声，但远没有想要动的意思，蔡徐坤无奈，认命地把人抱到了衣柜前，帮他穿好衣服后自己再穿。</p><p>“坤坤，你要是这么宠着我我迟早得成一个生活残废~”</p><p>“没事，如果你成了生活残废，那我就包办了你一生的活儿，不过你可不要嫌我烦才行啊。”</p><p>“才不嫌坤坤烦呢，坤坤最好了。”</p><p>朱正廷小朋友从后面搂住蔡徐坤，撒娇般地在蔡徐坤肩窝里蹭。</p><p>“那么，朱贝贝小朋友，现在可以和你老公下去吃饭了吗？”</p><p>“要坤坤背。”</p><p>“好，背。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>07.</p><p>蔡徐坤和朱正廷的大学是在新西兰读的，两人偶尔会回一次国让蔡爸爸蔡妈妈给朱正廷检查一下身体状况，对于这些特殊的日子，蔡徐坤记得比朱正廷自己还要清楚。</p><p>按时给他熬药，给他揉肚子。</p><p>“坤坤！你快看你快看！”</p><p>朱正廷抓着蔡徐坤的手，指着不远处的一大片花海，激动得原地乱蹦。</p><p>“傻瓜，不是来过很多次了吗，怎么还这么高兴呢？”</p><p>“因为这是第一次和坤坤来这里呀！”</p><p>“真是个小傻瓜。”</p><p>蔡徐坤把人捞进怀里亲了一口，小兔子的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度红了。</p><p>在只有他们两个人的环境下，朱正廷是要多诱就有多诱，现在当着别人的面，却是害羞得不敢抬头。</p><p>“坤哥，你老这么宠着正廷，他迟早得被你宠坏。”</p><p>一同出行的女孩子架着单反，给这两人拍了张特写。</p><p>“没事，我乐意。”</p><p>“哇哦！”一同出游的一群单身狗集体化身柠檬精，酸酸的泡泡顿时满天飞。</p><p>蔡徐坤喜欢牵着朱正廷的手，在傍晚的时候走在校园的小径上，他会在夕阳沉落的前一秒亲//吻朱正廷，带着他一起沉沦。</p><p>朱正廷喜欢拉着蔡徐坤自拍，不管是他们牵在一起的手，还是拥抱着的时候，只要是和蔡徐坤在一起，就都值得纪念。</p><p>大学四年，异国他乡，彼此成了彼此的依靠，没有课的时候一起去游玩，或是在欲//望的海洋中沉沦，有课的时候就紧挨着坐在一起，十指相扣。</p><p>“坤坤，饿了。”</p><p>“那我们下课了就马上去吃饭好不好？”</p><p>“坤坤，想睡觉。”</p><p>“不行哦，这节课很重要。”</p><p>“坤坤～”</p><p>“乖。”</p><p>喜欢的人就在身边，四年就如白驹过隙，匆匆一瞥，就过去了。</p><p>//</p><p>“孽障！给我/跪/下！”</p><p>清脆的巴掌声还是很清晰，蔡爸爸收回刚扇了自己儿子一巴掌的手，气得直接上了楼。</p><p>“坤坤！”</p><p>见蔡徐坤跪在地上，左脸已经有了红印子，朱正廷心疼地蹲在他面前，泪眼汪汪。</p><p>“正廷，你先上楼去，阿姨跟小坤说几句话，行吗？”</p><p>朱正廷看了一眼蔡妈妈，又看了一眼蔡徐坤，咬了咬下唇，点头。</p><p>看朱正廷的身影消失在楼梯转角后，蔡妈妈的脸色也一点点地沉下来。</p><p>“坐。”</p><p>蔡徐坤听话的坐在了蔡妈妈旁边的单人沙发上。</p><p>“妈……”</p><p>“别叫我妈！”</p><p>……</p><p>过了好一会儿，蔡妈妈才平复下自己的情绪，不过依旧没什么好脸色。</p><p>“蔡徐坤，你跟我说实话，你是不是碰过正廷了。”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“他身体的秘密你是什么时候知道的我不管你，你就跟我说实话。”</p><p>“是，我碰过他。”而且还不止一次。</p><p>“有戴东西吗？”</p><p>“没戴过。”</p><p>……</p><p>“妈，你告诉我，究竟出什么事了？”</p><p>蔡徐坤由于紧张而紧紧抓着身后的抱枕，力气大到指尖都在泛白。</p><p>今天这种情况，他第一个反应就是，朱正廷出了什么事。</p><p>蔡妈妈深吸一口气，尽量让自己的声音不那么颤抖。</p><p>“今天我和你爸爸去给正廷检查身体，车上一直在干呕，他……”</p><p>“怀孕了。”</p><p>这三个字无疑是一记惊雷打在了蔡徐坤身上。</p><p>“真的吗？妈你没骗我？”语气中是藏不住的喜悦。</p><p>“别高兴得太早。虽然正廷拥有女性的性特征，但还是雄性占了上风，身体结构也不适合生育，更何况，他是个畸形儿。结果出来时我们已经跟他谈过了，他说他想努力一把，我不知道你的意见是什么，你们好好商量一下吧，我和你爸会给你们尊重。”</p><p>蔡妈妈说完之后没再理会蔡徐坤，也跟着上楼了，蔡徐坤把脸埋在手掌里，长达十五分钟的绝对沉默。</p><p>“正正。”</p><p>蔡徐坤推开朱正廷的房间门，一脸焦急的朱正廷见他进来就紧紧抓着他的手，把他拉到了床上坐好。</p><p>随即就感到了一袋冰冰凉凉的东西被敷在了脸上。</p><p>“疼不疼？”</p><p>“不疼，别哭了。”</p><p>蔡徐坤伸手抹去朱正廷脸上的眼泪，脸上是不疼，但心可是要疼死了。</p><p>“别哭了别哭了，你再哭我心可得疼死了。”</p><p>蔡徐坤亲吻着朱正廷的眼睛，吻去他源源不断的泪水。</p><p>“好，不哭。”</p><p>……</p><p>“正正……我……”</p><p>“所以呢，你的意见。”</p><p>朱正廷把冰袋放好，坐在床上直视着蔡徐坤的眼睛。</p><p>“如果这是一件会让你的生命遭到威胁的事情，我不会同意。”</p><p>“坤坤……”</p><p>“乖，我们拿掉他，好吗？”</p><p>“坤坤，我想努力一把，好吗？”</p><p>“不行。”蔡徐坤的态度很坚决。</p><p>“坤坤，你听我说。我知道你这辈子除了我之外都不会娶别人，而我是个畸形儿，这辈子可能都要孤身一人，但是我遇见了你，所以，我想给你们蔡家留个后，也顺便给我朱家留个孩子，坤坤，让我生下他，好不好？”</p><p>“如果真的不行，我不会迁就你。”</p><p>这已经是他能做出的最大让步，朱正廷明白。</p><p>“好，我们一起努力。”</p><p>朱正廷肚子一天一天地隆起来，原本消瘦的身子被蔡徐坤软磨硬泡着灌了不知道多少补品才一点点地圆润起来，朱正廷的孕期反应很强，吃什么吐什么，急得蔡徐坤真恨不得替他怀这个孩子。</p><p>“正正，饿不饿？”</p><p>蔡徐坤坐在床沿給朱正廷剪着指甲，手指依旧是那么好看，握在手里的感觉还是软软的，不想放开。</p><p>“我不想再吐了……好难受……”</p><p>朱正廷委屈巴巴地眨着眼睛，生怕蔡徐坤又给他吃一些什么乱七八糟闻到味就想吐的东西。</p><p>“不行，必须吃，不然身体会吃不消的。”蔡徐坤皱着眉头，“正正，宝宝还在成长，如果你不吃，宝宝也会饿着的。”</p><p>“那……好吧……我尽量。”</p><p>蔡徐坤在心里头叹了口气，每次都得搬出孩子朱正廷才愿意让步。</p><p> </p><p>08.</p><p>已经过了三个小时。</p><p>蔡徐坤坐在手术室前的长椅上，心里头的不安愈发强烈，好几次都克制不住地想冲进去，但走到手术室的门口前还是折返了，或许没有消息才是最好的结果吧。</p><p>朱正廷的父母也在一旁安慰他，示意他关心，可两人也是紧张到双手发颤，他们儿子的身体情况，他们清楚。</p><p>护士不断地从手术室中跑出来又抱着一大堆东西跑进去，手机已经因为他频繁的摁亮摁灭给搞到了没电，不知道又是多久，手术室的灯终于灭了。</p><p>“爸！妈！怎么样？”</p><p>主刀的是蔡爸爸和蔡妈妈，连续六个小时的手术，高度集中的精神已经让他们疲惫不堪。</p><p>“老蔡，贝贝他……”朱正廷的父母也急忙走上来，询问着朱正廷的情况。</p><p>“手术很成功，父子平安，臭小子，正廷麻药的功效很快就过了，剖腹产后期很痛，去陪陪他吧。”蔡爸爸拍了拍蔡徐坤的肩膀，然后同朱家二老一同往旁边的办公室走去。</p><p>“太好了，他没事，他没事……”</p><p>//</p><p>疼，真的很疼……</p><p>朱正廷醒来的时候，小腹处的剧痛让他忍不住呜咽出声，自然而然是惊了一旁的蔡徐坤。</p><p>“正正！你醒了？疼不疼？饿不饿？想不想喝水？”</p><p>蔡徐坤握紧了朱正廷的手，目光一刻也没离开过他的脸，生怕错过了他一丝一毫的外露情绪。</p><p>“疼……坤坤亲亲好不好……”</p><p>朱正廷眼眶中已经有水光了，蔡徐坤心疼地吻去，从眼睛到鼻梁再到嘴唇，从最初的浅尝辄止到后来狂风暴雨般的攻势。</p><p>毫不意外的，朱正廷同学被亲得软了身子。</p><p>“正正，宝宝是个男孩子，很健康，你有想好给他取什么名字了没？”</p><p>蔡徐坤一只手撑着下巴看着，另一只手紧紧握住朱正廷的手。</p><p>“蔡瑾桐，怎么样？”朱正廷拉过蔡徐坤的手，把自己的脸埋进蔡徐坤的手掌心中，贪恋着那一丝暖意。</p><p>“好，听你的，蔡瑾桐，瑾桐。”蔡徐坤摩挲着朱正廷的脸，眼底是藏不住的爱意。</p><p>朱正廷出院的日子在各方人马的强烈要求下，硬生生的推到了一个月之后，好了，现在连月子都在医院给坐完了。</p><p>面对于自己爸爸妈妈公公婆婆还有老公的执着，朱正廷还是扛不住压力翻着白眼不情不愿地点了头。</p><p>他由于没有奶水，给蔡闵彤的食物也只有奶粉，以及请来的奶妈那一点奶水，苦了朱正廷，乐了蔡徐坤，这下好了，借着要给奶妈带去喂奶的名义送走了那个爱哭鬼，剩下的时间，自然全都是他跟他的宝贝的二人世界了。</p><p>不过，偶尔也有些意外，就例如……</p><p>“正正，来，张嘴。”</p><p>蔡徐坤把削成一小块一小块的苹果给朱正廷喂去，窝在他怀里的朱正廷张嘴接过后继续捧着手机跟奶妈视频看着自己的亲儿子。</p><p>“宝宝，有没有听奶妈的话乖乖吃东西呀？林姐，照顾这个皮孩子也麻烦你了。”</p><p>“不麻烦不麻烦，桐桐可乖了呢，长得又好看，可招人疼了。”</p><p>“真的吗？我的孩子当然好看啦！毕竟他两个爸爸都这么好看！”</p><p>蔡徐坤幽怨地盯着朱正廷，可后者沉醉于自家小宝宝的盛世美颜中无法自拔，完全把他这位准老公给抛在了脑后。</p><p>想把手机抢过来然后扔到一旁，当然也只能是想想而已。</p><p>好不容易等到朱正廷挂断了视频通话，蔡徐坤手疾眼快地把手机抢过来放到床头柜上，转而把朱正廷给压在了床上。</p><p>床，够大，也够结实。</p><p>“干，干嘛⊙∀⊙？”朱正廷眨巴着眼睛看着压在他身上的小狮子。</p><p>“你只顾着宝宝而没有理我！”</p><p>“你都多大了怎么跟你儿子争宠呢？”</p><p>“我不管，你是我的！”</p><p>说罢，便寻着朱正廷的唇吻了下去，舌头撬开他的牙关，捉住那条小舌头逗弄，扫荡过他口腔的每一个角落，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角滑下。</p><p>“宝宝，今晚我爸我妈出省了，不会回来，岳父岳母回家了，说要明天中午才能过来，宝宝也在奶妈家，怎么说也得明天九点多才能过来。所以，今晚别想着有人来救你。”</p><p>“医生说三个月之内都不可以的！”朱正廷飞速转动着脑袋来想可以阻止蔡徐坤胡作非为的理由。</p><p>“既然下面两张小嘴不可以，但是正正还有上面的小嘴啊。”</p><p>蔡徐坤没几下就扒光了朱正廷的衣服，漂亮的躯体暴露在眼前，本就蠢蠢欲动的老二现在把念想付诸成了行动。</p><p>“宝贝，你是想用腿还是用嘴？”</p><p>朱正廷脸红着看面前这个耍着流氓的小狮子，想来今晚也是逃不掉了，而且从怀孕开始就冷落着这只小狮子，既然今晚天时地利人和，那就满足一下他好了。</p><p>“可以做双选题不？”</p><p>朱正廷把蔡徐坤推到在床上，“69，玩不玩？”</p><p>回应他的是蔡徐坤愈发蓬勃地下身。</p><p>换好姿势，朱正廷双手套弄着蔡徐坤的大家伙，小舌头在顶端转来转去，不断渗出的爱液被他尽数吞进了肚子里，给蔡徐坤做过了那么多次，他自然是知道怎么才能让对方舒服而且自己嘴巴也不用那么酸。</p><p>舌头从下端开始一点一点地往上舔，整根肉棒被敷上了一层水膜，朱正廷含住那根大家伙，开始上下运作。</p><p>“呜……坤……”</p><p>蔡徐坤的舌头在那条小缝中作乱，那儿本来就是敏感区，没几下，朱正廷就软了腰，快感积攒起来让他浑身痉挛，想弓起身子迎接这段快感的到来，可蔡徐坤却是紧紧压着他的腰不让他动，舌头开始在小洞前试探着，许久未被抚慰的身子在这样的逗弄下没几下就来了高潮，喷涌而出的春水被蔡徐坤用口腔接住，吞进了肚子里。</p><p>高潮过后的朱正廷甚至都没有力气再去帮蔡徐坤口，蔡徐坤到底是不舍得勉强他，便把朱正廷换成了跪趴的姿势，扶着自己的性器挤进朱正廷的大腿间，开始了缓缓的抽擦。</p><p>粗壮的性器摩擦过红肿的小穴，再到前面与朱正廷的性器相摩擦，“呜……坤坤……老公……慢，慢点……”</p><p>囊袋撞击肉体发出的声音回荡在密闭的病房中，夹杂着呜咽与喘息。</p><p>加快了速度运作了数十下，蔡徐坤把自己的东西放在手上撸了两把，浓稠的精液射了自己满手，还有部分落到了朱正廷的背上，蔡徐坤把朱正廷抱起来，交换了一个绵长的吻之后，来了一句事后的例行告白。</p><p>“宝宝，辛苦了，我爱你。”<br/>“说得好像我不爱你一样。”</p><p> </p><p>尾声:</p><p>“呜呜呜……蔡徐坤你轻点……”<br/>“顶那里，对，用力……”<br/>“老公你好大啊……呜……肏的我好爽……”<br/>“呃……好哥哥，好坤坤，我受不了了，你放过我好不好呜呜呜……”</p><p>好不容易等到了朱正廷可以做事的日子，得到自家老爸的允许后蔡徐坤表面上淡定得一批，转身就把蔡瑾桐扔到了奶妈那儿，锁好门关好窗，扒光朱正廷的衣服就把人摁在床铺上大开大合地操弄起来，许久没有进入的小穴变得紧了些，外加朱正廷被耍些流氓就会夹紧下面的优良习惯，一个不眠之夜，蔡徐坤可是爽到爆炸，自家小仙子被他换了几个姿势几个地点，被干到不知道高潮了多少次，反正天亮之后，小仙子下面肿的不成样子，蔡徐坤给他上药的时候遭受了另一种更强烈的折磨。</p><p> </p><p>—END—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>